


Sanctuary

by Quantum_Overload



Series: Personal Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Inspired by Real Events, Real Life, based on real life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quantum_Overload/pseuds/Quantum_Overload
Summary: A bedroom is a very special thing, you just don't realize it until it's gone.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Male Character
Series: Personal Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2089197





	Sanctuary

“What did I do?” The child repeatedly sobbed, her low voice hitching in her throat as tears ran down her cheeks and soaked her pants. Her head was resting on her knees with her arms wrapped around them as she slumped against the backboard of her bed. The shouting outside was fierce and indecipherable, sobbing scattered throughout, the child even swore she could also hear something breaking as it was thrown to the floor. She wanted to lift her head, to turn to the closed-door seeking comfort and understanding, but the child refrained. Even though it was dark and she couldn’t see, she refused to look; she knew, and even if she couldn’t see it clearly, she would still know. 

It never really seems like much, a bedroom I mean, especially to adults who think of it as a formality. But to a child, it’s so much more than that. It’s like a checkpoint or an achievement to show how much you’ve grown, but it’s also the one place in the entire world you can one hundred per cent call your own. Everything in that room is yours, a place to be alone, to be free, to express who you are. Your bedroom is a sanctuary, a safe haven from the troubles of the outside world; sometimes it can feel so big that it’s like a world of its very own. 

That’s why she refused to look. The carefully controlled chaos that was her bedroom had been stripped bare. Her things scattered beyond her reach. The child’s refuge had been ravaged, and the empty box felt lifeless and alien as she sat in the unfamiliar cold and sobbed. She didn’t care for the arguing outside; the entirety of her finely crafted world had crumbled apart already, and there was no point in fixing it. 

“What did I do?”


End file.
